my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hekima Nakata
Nakata Hekima ''(碧間中田 , Hekima Nakata) is a first-year student attending Class 1-A in the U.A. High School. Appearance If you look at Hekima, you'll find a young man who puts no effort into looking his best during school or even outside of school. He tends to not follow the basic rules on his uniform. He doesn't wear his gray jacket and because of his hatred towards ties and uniforms; he bends the rules. U.A. Staff has tried to get him to wear his uniform correctly, but now they've given up. Hekima has messy and curly, blue-gray hair. To match his already messy attire, his hair looks to have not been brushed in years. His hair extends to his neck but does not go lower than that. He has strands of hair that falls in front of his ears and curl towards his cheeks. Hekima's eyes are a bright green and his eyes are almost always narrowed to show off his usual mood. Hekima's face is round, almost baby-faced as some would say. His nose is round as well. His eyebrows are an odd shape, mostly shaped like an imaginable cat's brow. Hekima also wears a scar. He shows his distaste for it by trying to cover it up with foundation, although it usually rubs off on his clothes or peels away. Hekima's hero costume is the laziest thing a person can lay eyes on. He only wears a dark blue-gray hoodie and joggers. He also has a cheap metal plate to protect his chest. This metal plate is a last resort weapon if he really needs to use his quirk. Personality and Traits Hekima, to most people, is not a likable guy by any means. He proudly uses his cold exterior to fend off any potential friends. He has a sharp tongue and can get real nasty when people don't leave him alone. Hekima is observant, because of being quirkless for so long. He uses what he's seen to his advantage. This includes tearing people down when Hekima feels outclassed and attacked. He uses his blunt attitude to defend himself and his boldness to up his attacks, physically or verbally. Hekima puts no effort into interacting with his class, this includes training. He will let his teammate do everything for him unless Hekima is in a good mood. He has experimented with his quirk, but with the fear of his quirk, he tends to not use it. He doesn't like to admit it, but Hekima has an inferiority complex. He knows his classmates are better than he is, so his lack of effort in training is a big deal for him. His rough and dark nature is just a ruse to shield his vulnerable emotions and his true self. While Hekima is not a likable guy and seems to not want friends, he fears that he will hurt the ones that he will come to love. He's done it before and he can do it again if he is not careful. Hekima is not stupid by any means. He passed the written exam and has one of the highest scores, coming in as the 5th in his class. When Hekima is not being an edgy teenager, he can be seen spending his time reading and studying between class and training. ﻿ History Original AU= Hekima Nakata was born to a single mother as his father walked out before he was born. When he was old enough to understand that he would never have a dad, Hekima had a deep hatred towards humanity. At the age of 5, Hekima's quirk never manifested. Hekima expressed anger as well as the fear that he may never have a quirk. His mother took him to the doctors as she feared for her son as well. It was revealed that Hekima did have a quirk, but it'll take more time for it to finally manifest. Hekima was relieved, but still angry for not getting his quirk when his classmates had theirs. At the age of 11, Hekima met his teacher, Tadashi Shin, who took a liking to Hekima. Hekima didn't like Shin as he reminded Hekima of his mother's previous boyfriend. Though after spending more and more time with him, Hekima slowly began to see Shin as a fatherly figure and would often hang out with him. Mostly for school work or when he was feeling down. Shin always listened to him and Hekima always appreciated that. Though one day, while Hekima and Shin were out, a villain went on a rampage. Shin, having the quirk that allowed him to create anything he touched, took on the villain as he was the only one that could ''(until the heroes arrived) as he was the only person to have a bit of experience. Being 11, Hekima hid in a safe place and watched as Shin was beaten down. But because of stress and his bond that he formed with Shin, Hekima's quirk finally activated in an attempt to save Shin's life. Hekima ended up driving the villain away but ultimately injured Shin in the process. Shin's wounds were too much and Hekima watched as his only fatherly figure died. Since then, Hekima never forgave himself and hated his quirk. But despite his hatred towards his quirk, he worked hard in his studies and the exam to get into UA. He could get in with the points he got, though jus barely as he didn't use his quirk. |-| Other Au= TBA Quirk Alchemy '(錬金術, ''Renkinjutsu) is an emitter quirk that allows Hekima to mend anything of equal value into weapons and objects that he desires. Because of his hatred and desire to not use his quirk, Hekima doesn't know a lot about his abilities and drawbacks, but he knows his quirk can be used as a defense or an offense. However, Hekima has done a few exercises to see what he can do. Using his quirk too much can cause his energy to deplete, which affects his speed and the finished product of his creation'' (the durability of what he makes will be worse than his starting product). Hekima tries to keep track of how many times he uses his quirk, because if he goes over what he labels the "destructive zone" his body will suffer a physical rebound. This usually results in something breaking and blood. This rebound can also happen if Hekima misjudges the equal mass he's trying to produce. Hekima has hurt himself when he actually﻿ wanted to see what he could so. Though w﻿﻿hile his quirk may be useful, he does not want to be injured﻿. Abilities Hekima has a limited range of abilities as he chooses not to train and learn what he can and can't do. 'Speed and Reflexes Hekima's speed and reflexes are pretty good. He is able to outrun almost everything as he finds jogging a good way to kill time. His reflexes are good, but he could work on sharping up his skills. 'Intelligence' Hekima is the 5th smartest in his class, which his class found amazing. Studying for tests is one thing Hekima does right as he couldn't care less for the Hero training. Because of being quirkless for a long time, Hekima has developed a keen eye when observing others. He stores everything he knows into his brain and when it comes to the right time, he can use what he learned to his advantage. Though this is usually to boost his own ego while tearing someone down. Relationships Parents= |-| Class 1-A= |-| Villians= Battles TBA Images File:Hekimafighting.png Trivia * Hekima's quirk is heavily based on Fullmetal Alchemist. * Imagine Queen's surprise when she found of Hekima isn't the only Alchemist. *Because of how Hekima functions as a person, it's very likely that Villains may take advantage of him. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Males Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:TheQueenOfThisShip